


I'm Living It All (And I'm Giving It All)

by StarlightCrystalline (MindMangler)



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, F/M, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindMangler/pseuds/StarlightCrystalline
Summary: Jensen is on an easy mission with the newest recruit to the Losers team.All goes well.Right up until it doesn't.
Relationships: Jake Jensen/Reader, Jake Jensen/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	I'm Living It All (And I'm Giving It All)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stargazingfangirl18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazingfangirl18/gifts).



> Based on a prompt from stargazingfangirl18 over at Tumblr: Jake Jensen + relieving tension + "It's okay, you don't have to stop. I want it all."
> 
> Title is from the Queen song I Want It All.

“Nervous?” Your voice was light, but your eyes were serious as they looked over to your mission partner.

“A little, yeah.” Jake Jensen tugged awkwardly at his tie. “I’m not used to going  _ this _ undercover. I’m used to an easy disguise, as little contact as possible, hack into the system, get out. But this...” he gestured to himself and to you, dressed to the nines in cocktail attire. “This just feels like it’s destined to go wrong.” He glared up at the numbers in the elevator, as if he could will them to go backwards.

You smirked over at him. “Oh, and your Goliath op went  _ so well. _ ”

“Who told you about the Goliath op?”

“Cougar.”

“He needs to learn to keep quiet.” Jake muttered under his breath, tugging at his tie again. You reached out to stop him.

“Jensen, calm down and leave your tie alone.” You smoothed your hand down the silky material and let it rest against his chest. “You can do this. It’s still minimal contact, hack, leave. For you, anyway.”

“What about you?” Jake’s blue eyes were worried behind his glasses.

“I’ll see if I can get any intel.” You shrugged and faced front again.

“If? I don’t know why we both had to do this, why it has to be during this party, why-“

“Because I’m ex-CIA, I am an excellent undercover agent, I have ways of making men talk and I will be a superb diversion while you sneak into the office and hack the mainframe and reroute the encryptions, or whatever it is you do.”

“What ways?”

“What?” You frowned at him.

“You said you have ways of making men talk. What ways?”

You opened your mouth to reply, but the elevator  _ dinged _ ! and the doors slid open. You quickly tucked your hand into Jake’s and gently tugged him into the party.

“Come on, Jake baby.” You purred. “Let’s see what we can get out of tonight.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

The mission went fine.

Right up until it didn’t.

The two of you had mingled as a couple, and Jake admitted to himself if no one else, that he didn’t have to do much acting. You had only joined the team a few weeks earlier, Clay bringing you in to give them the covert skills they needed. By the time this mission came up, Jake swore he was already half in love with you. And when you walked out of the hotel bathroom in that little emerald green cocktail dress? He dove the rest of the way.

So yeah, the mingling was easy. And he had found it easy to slip into the empty office he needed to boot up the system and hack his way into their servers. He smiled as he dropped the USB stick in his pocket, and shut the computer down. He’d regroup with you, you could get a few more drinks, maybe cuddle up and giggle together the way you had before splitting off to your separate missions, then head back to the hotel suite with no one any the wiser. Maybe he would even manage to tell you how he felt. Maybe.

If your actions earlier in the night were anything to go by, maybe you felt the same.

He’d stepped out of the office casually, bringing no attention to himself. This undercover thing was easy, after all. Perhaps doing this without comms was the way to go - no Clay in his ear, no Pooch giving him shit. Just the mission and his partner. 

He ran his hand down his tie and adjusted his glasses, glancing around for you as he made his way to the bar. Once there, he ordered himself a beer and a vodka lime for you. Drinks in hand, he finally spotted you, in a dark corner of the party with the CEO of this company. 

He felt his smile die as he saw you snake your hand around the guy’s neck as you leant towards him, whispering in his ear, a smirk on your red lips. The creep’s hand slid down from your waist and edged up under the hem of your dress.

Jake stood, rooted to the spot, condensation from the chilled drinks running over his fingers. Of course. Of course you had ways of making men talk. And of course anything he had been feeling from you this whole night was part of the act. 

“You idiot.” He muttered under his breath. He put the glass of vodka on a nearby table and drank his beer, unable to stop himself glancing towards the corner where you were locked in a giggling, flirty embrace with the sleazy head of a corrupt corporation. “Why are you like this, Jensen?” He continued berating himself as he headed back to the bar. “A pretty face, a beautiful smile, and you’re a damned teenager again.”

He signalled to the bartender for another beer, and settled into his seat, steadfastly ignoring anyone who came near him. Two more glasses of beer emptied and he managed to ignore the tap on his shoulder, but couldn’t ignore the meaty hand that gripped him and hauled him off the stool.

“Where’s your invite, buddy?” Security.  _ Shit. _

“What invite?” Jake blurted, standing to his full height. “Don’t you know who I am?” He mentally slapped himself.  _ Really? Don’t you know who I am? Jesus... _

“You’re the guy who’s gonna get his ass handed to him if he doesn’t provide his invitation.” The burly security guard spat back.

“That’s... fair.” Jake nodded slightly. Good without comms? Nope, he could really use Clay right about now. He couldn’t exactly pull his telekinetic shtick this time. Shit. “Listen-“

“Jakey, baby!” A high pitched squeal rang out from behind him, then your warm arms were wrapping around his torso. You pressed yourself tight against him and beamed up at him. “I found you!” You lurched forward and planted a sloppy kiss just below his ear, before swaying back, forcing him to steady you with his own tight grip.

“Miss-” The security guard began, but you hardly spared him a glance before launching into a stage whisper.

“Baby, Jakey  _ baby. _ ” You swooned towards him again. “We gotta get outta here. This suit,” you ran your hands all over the soft material covering his shoulders. “This suit has me  _ wet. _ ”

“Uh, honey?” Jake looked down at you, concerned. The security guard coughed and looked away. “You okay?”

“No!” You shook your head and grabbed the lapels of his jacket. “Didn’t you hear me?” Your stage whisper was gone and your normally sweet voice was rising. “You got me  _ wet. _ I am  _ dripping. _ I wanna go home and have you fill me up!” You pulled him to you for a messy kiss. Jake barely had time to return the kiss when you sagged against him, your hands losing their grip on his jacket.

Jensen glanced towards the security guard, who just shook his head.

“Just get her out of here.” He said shortly. “And maybe keep a shorter leash on her next time you take her out.”

Biting back a snarky reply, Jake offered the man a small smile, then somehow managed to scoop you up into his arms. You moaned and squirmed in his embrace, making yourself comfortable, breath hot against his neck, and Jake had to fight to focus on walking to the elevator. Once you were inside and the doors had slid shut, he attempted to put you on your feet. 

“Not yet,” you sighed, tightening your hold on him. “Cameras. They’ll be checking.” You ran your nose along the column of his throat and playfully nipped at his skin. “You’re going so red.” You chuckled.

“Was all that really necessary?” Jensen muttered into your hair, trying to think the least sexy things he could.

“It worked, didn’t it?” You nipped at his ear. “That guy was so uncomfortable by the end there, he won’t have a clue what either of us looked like.”

“Right, right. Wait.” Jensen frowned. “What about cameras?”

“I took care of that before you even had a chance to locate the office to go a-hacking.”

“So...” he sighed. “Is the camera in here working?”

“Nope.”

“So why are you still acting like a drunken sorority sister?”

“You look tense, I’m helping you calm down.” You smiled against his skin.

“You’re really not.” He muttered.

“There’s also a chance that they may have discovered that surveillance was down and fixed it, so consider this covering all our bases.” You swayed back dramatically, kicking your feet out. 

Finally the elevator arrived at the ground floor and Jake stepped out into the lobby, you still wriggling ‘drunkenly’ in his arms. He looked every bit the aggrieved boyfriend as he rolled his eyes at the security guard stationed at reception.

“Come on, honey.” He said, his voice annoyed but patient and loving. “Let’s get you home, okay?”

“Gonna do it ‘til sun up.” You slurred at him, then looked over to the security guard. “Gonna do it ‘til SUN UP!!” The guard looked away and you roared with laughter as Jake carried you out of the building, and to a nearby alley. He set you on your feet gently and stepped back.

“Did we get everything we needed?” 

You nodded. “I got what I could from the CEO. Man has loose lips.”

“Didn’t want to hear that.”

“What about you? Hacking and encrypting all go according to plan?”

“Completely.” Jake smiled. He didn’t care if every single kind gesture you ever made towards him was an act, he really didn’t. He was smitten. He knew it.

“Good.” You smiled up at him, reaching out to wipe some lipstick from his neck. “Okay, this stuff is not as kissproof as the advertising claims.”

“It’s fine. I don’t mind. Let’s just get back to the hotel.”

“Yes.” You took his large hand in your smaller one and strolled out of the alley, turning towards your hotel. “This has been a long night.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

You hung up the phone just as Jake was emerging from the bathroom, freshly showered and looking far more like himself in a tee shirt and sweat pants.

“Clay says everything is fine. The intel I got was helpful, he’s looking forward to getting the drive from you, and says the cameras are still down right through the building.” You smiled sheepishly at him. “So I’m sorry I kept up the drunken act for so long.”

“You didn’t know.” Jake replied, sitting on his bed. “It’s fine.”

“It’s not, though.” You sat up straight and turned to look at him. “I made you really uncomfortable back there, and I’m sorry.” You stared at the floor. “But I had to go all in on it, you know?”

“Sure.” Jake let out a small laugh. “Really, it’s fine. I’m just glad I wasn’t with you when you were bar hopping for real.”

“I don’t know, I could have used you all those years ago.” You looked up at him and smiled softly.

“No, really. Don’t apologise.” Jake shook his head, took off his glasses to rub his eyes. “If I hadn’t fucked up, you wouldn’t have had to swoop in and save my dumb ass.”

“True.” You tilted your head to appraise him. “What happened?”

“Nothing. I don’t know.” He replaced his glasses and buried his head in his hands.

“Jake, don’t lie to me. We’re a team, this only works if we’re honest. You know that.”

For a long moment you didn’t think he would answer you. Then, with a sigh that shot him to his feet, he was up and pacing.

“I saw you with that guy, all right? The guy, the executive, the CEO, whatever the hell he is. And I’m so stupid, I’m so, so stupid, because I know, I  _ know _ this was an op, that we were undercover, that the whole deal was we were a couple and so we had to be all cuddly and handsy and... and... look, I know, okay? It’s all a job, and you don’t fall for your team mates, and that’s never been an issue before, I mean have you  _ seen _ the losers I work with?” He gave a nervous giggle. “But you, I mean...” He swept his arm broadly in your direction. “And I  _ knew _ it was an act, but I let myself believe it, and then I saw you with that asshole, and his hands all over you...” He stopped pacing finally, and stared at you, his shoulders slumped.

“Jake...” your voice was no more than a breath, as you stared wide eyed at this vulnerable man before you.

“I wanted to slam him into the wall, and break his grubby hands.” He looked up at you, eyes pleading for understanding. “But I couldn’t. Because I don’t have that right.”

You slowly rose from your bed and walked towards him, placing your hands on his shoulders . “Do you want that right?”

“Come on, you know I do.” Jake let out a shuddery breath.

“Well...” you ran your hands from his broad shoulders up his neck and cradled his face. “Earn it.” His eyes shot up to yours, questioning. You nodded, smiling. “Kiss me.”

If he hesitated at all it wasn’t noticeable, because before you could take a breath his soft lips were on yours, and all you could think was  _ finally. _ Finally, there was no mission, there were no team mates around, there was no act, there was no need for professionalism. There was only you, and Jake Jensen and the  _ electricity _ that was crackling around the two of you. You gasped into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around you and hauled you close.

“I’m sorry, too much?” Jake pulled away instantly, ready to put distance between you no matter how close he actually desired to be. And for some reason, it’s that, that respect that had you moaning as you felt your arousal flood your panties. It wasn’t his gorgeous face, it wasn’t that body, not that heart of gold, that amazing mind... it was that he actually respected you enough to stop if you wanted to.

“No,” you moaned. “Not enough. It’s okay, you don’t have to stop. I want it all.” You pulled him back to you and he kissed you again, with a renewed urgency. Your mouth opened to his, and you melted against him as his tongue swept into you, tasting, delving and twining with your own. Your hands skimmed down his sides, until they were tugging impatiently at his tee shirt, and the two of you broke apart just long enough for Jake to yank it over his head and throw it across the room.

And finally,  _ at last, _ you could feel his skin against yours, hot and hard, as he ducked his head to kiss you again. You tugged at his sweats as you pushed against him, herding him back towards his bed, and he let out a breathless laugh as his calves hit the bed and he tumbled back onto the mattress. You took the opportunity to pull his sweats the rest of the way off him, then stood back to admire the view.

“You, uh... you just gonna stand there?” Jake asked, starting to feel self conscious, until he looked up and saw your lust blown eyes, your plump bottom lip pulled between your teeth. His cock - hard ever since your antics in the elevator - twitched and leaked pre-cum as he watched you absent mindedly lick your lips. You lifted your gaze to meet his, then slowly bent, reaching under your dress to hook your fingers into the waistband of your thong, dragging the flimsy, soaked material down your legs, before cheekily tossing it towards Jake.

“Where do you want me?”

“Honey, I want you wherever you want to be.” He lightly gripped his cock. “As long as it’s here with me.”

Your heart clenched and you moved to him, straddling his thick thighs as his hands rose to push the material of your dress out of the way. You moaned as your bare, heated core came into contact with his skin, grinding shamelessly against him. You tossed your head back, the friction more amazing than you had ever imagined - and you had imagined plenty in the weeks since you had first met this shy, glorious man. You were grinding hard against him, seeking release, when suddenly his strong grip stilled you.

“Jake...” you whined, but the whine lengthened to a moan when you felt two thick fingers sweep through your slick folds, before slowly pushing into you.

“This is all right?” Jakes voice was deeper and raspier than you had ever heard and you clenched around his fingers.

“So good!” You gasped out. Your hips rocked forward and Jake worked his fingers deeper into you, spreading them and scissoring them, opening you up for him. He pulled away, but before you could whine your displeasure he was back, now three fingers in you, curling, spreading, searching...

“Right there!” You couldn’t stop the cry as it tore from your lips, one hand shooting down to clamp onto his wrist, holding him in place as you shamelessly rode his hand. He shifted slightly to bring his thumb up to your clit, and you bucked against him even harder, chasing, chasing, chasing...

“Jesus, honey... you’re perfect, look at you...”

And there it was, the rasp of Jake’s voice, the skill of his hand, the sound of your arousal as he finger fucked you to oblivion... you came harder than you could ever remember, every muscle taut, clenching around him, your voice nothing more than a keening wail.

Finally, you collapsed against him, breathing hard, body twitching with the aftershocks of the most intense orgasm of your life. Gently, Jake pulled his fingers from you, and wrapped his arms around you, rubbing your back. After a few moments, you pushed yourself up and looked down at him.

“Stop it.”

“What?” His ocean blue eyes were confused, and you couldn’t blame him. You reached down, pulled his glasses off and tossed them towards the night stand.

“Stop with the gentle, Jake. You’ve wanted me for weeks. I tortured you half the night. Take me.”

“I-“

“However you want me, do it. I’m not going to break, trust me.” You kissed him hard, then slid your body forward, dragging along his neglected cock. “I want you in me, and you have my permission to go as hard as you like.” You smirked up at him. “Captain.”

“’m not in the army any more.” Jake mumbled against your lips, as you lay your body along his. You kissed languidly for a minute, before Jake suddenly reared up and flipped you onto your back, hiking one leg up over his slender hips. “You’re okay with rough?”

“With you, I’m okay with anything.” You answered truthfully, gazing up at him, trust clear in your eyes. Jake groaned, then adjusted himself between your thighs, lining himself up and entering you slowly, his hips rocking his hard length deeper into you with each thrust, until he was fully seated.

“Ohhh my God, honey.” Jake groaned and dipped his forehead against yours. “I could just stay here, forever.” You clenched around him and he hissed, his hips bucking forward. “You are, you’re perfect, you’re so good for me...” He continued his praise, but it was lost to you, as he shifted onto his knees, lifting your hips as he did, before spearing into you relentlessly. 

Your hands scrabbled for purchase on the sheets beneath you, but it was pointless as Jake thrust into you harder, his pace fast, but slow enough for you to feel every single drag of his thick, veiny cock as he used you. He held your hips in a vice like grip, his hips rolling into you until you were mindlessly chanting his name. You could feel his thrusts grow sloppy, could hear his breath become harsh and you frantically reached a hand down, fingers rubbing at your bundle of nerves, desperate to cum at the same time as him.

Your voices rose in harmony as you both rode your ecstasy out together, then Jake was crashing down on top of you, his weight heavy but welcome, his breathing erratic and beautiful against your skin. You summoned the energy to wrap your legs around his, pulling him in tight against you, your arms hooking under his, fingers mindlessly trailing over his sweaty, muscular back.

“Are you okay?” He asked a few minutes later, his breathing almost returned to normal.

“Better than.” You replied with a smile. You hesitated a beat. “This isn’t a one time thing, is it?”

Jake raised himself onto his forearms and gazed down at you. “I hope not. What do you think?”

You smiled back at him. “I think I could get very used to finishing ops like this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Also, come play with me on [](https://starlightcrystalline.tumblr.com/)


End file.
